


Merry and Bright

by 0zzysaurus



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frotting, M/M, Masturbation, basically pwp pretty much, but i kinda want to give it a little bit of depth later on, mentioned tuggoffelees, primarily a tumblepounce fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zzysaurus/pseuds/0zzysaurus
Summary: Tumblebrutus is still naive to the concept of toms being able to mate. After overhearing some risque activities during a late-night walk, Tumble discovers that he has some shy curiosities towards the idea; Not to mention an unusually developing attraction to his best friend.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Pouncival/Tumblebrutus (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me actually POSTING something for once. This sucks don't read it, (also will probably post more chapters later so keep ur eyes open I guess)   
> Pog

After a cat's first Jellicle Ball, the entitlements of adulthood were made readily available to them. Of course, they were grown up now, so they could be trusted to not misuse those new allowances.  
  
Wandering around the Junkyard at night was a new privilege that Tumblebrutus had quickly taken advantage of. He'd never felt hugely comfortable around the loud, rambunctious cats that frequented the junkyard during the day. With the Rum Tum Tugger constantly flaunting his body, and Bill Bailey enacting his frustratingly obnoxious pranks whenever he could - Tumble could hardly find a moment of peace for himself. There was something oddly liberating about being out while everyone else was tucked away in bed.

Plus, being able to get up in the middle of the night and grab a quick snack whenever he felt like it was a brilliant experience. The hunting was _so_ much better at night, too; Darkness gave the mice a false sense of security, so the unfortunate rodents would never even suspect that a prowling cat was creeping up behind them. Tumblebrutus had just caught a perfectly plump mouse that would surely keep him satisfied till breakfast. He sucked on it merrily as he carried his little meal back to the main clearing of the junkyard.

  
  
The junk piles were almost like mountains, and he weaved around them quietly. He tried his best not to wake anyone up. He hopped up to walk along the wooden plank that would lead to the antechamber of his den, until he was suddenly stopped in his tracks by the sound of another cat. His ears twitched. He thought he'd heard a quiet yelp. 

Could someone be hurt? He placed his kill down on the wooden plank and backed up. He scouted out the ground level of the junk pile until he found himself stood outside the den of Mr Mistoffelees. He knew it was Misto's because it had a wonderful scent of lavender and meadow grass - scents that the magician especially liked. He waited there warily, ears pricked for any more sounds. After a few moments, Tumble heard another muffled gasp. The tom who'd made it sounded aroused.  
_Oh,_ Tumble thought. _Misto is getting some action!_

 _  
  
_It was pretty rare for the little black and white tomcat to have a queen over. A smirk grew on Tumblebrutus' face; he was impressed.  
Although Tumble knew that it was wrong to eavesdrop, his curiosity had well and truly peaked. He listened closer, daringly poking his head into the antechamber. He kept himself low to the bottom of the den's opening, knowing that he'd probably get his ears chewed off if he were to be caught. He just wanted to know who Misto had pulled.

He could hear the soft mewling of Mr Mistoffelees, as well as the smooth hush of shifting bodies moving against each other. Whatever was happening down there, it sounded wonderfully tender. Tumblebrutus tried to list off all the queens in his mind that might choose to pair up with the magician for the night. Electra, Etcetera? Both of them had shown some interest in Misto in the past. Maybe even Bombalurina? Although, that red _goddess_ was probably out of _all_ the smaller toms' leagues.  
Regardless, this didn't sound like just some random hook-up. It seemed too affectionate.

  
  
It wasn't long before Tumble could faintly hear the voice of whoever was down there with Misto. The other voice was so quiet, it was almost impossible to ascertain _exactly_ who it was. The sound of the two cats' bodies making contact with each other got louder and faster, and Tumblebrutus could feel a warm blush appearing on his own face. Listening in on two cats having intimate relations was terribly arousing, and he'd probably need to relieve himself of some tension before he went to sleep tonight. He should've just gone to bed there and then, but he wanted to hear them finish. He wanted to know who was with Misto.  
Misto's voice got higher and more desperate, and it sounded like he was getting close.  
  
Just then - as Misto climaxed, Tumble heard the other cat's voice with much more clarity.  
  
They let out a moan. A _deep,_ submissive moan that sounded suspiciously like someone begging Misto to _fill them_.  
  
Tumble's face turned bright red and he backed up from the den's entrance. _That's not a queen_.  
There was a tom down there with Misto, and Tumble didn't have the foggiest idea of who it could be. Now, Tumblebrutus had some prior experience with a few of the younger queens. He and Electra had messed around a few times - never anything super serious. It was mostly just foreplay and even some brief, casual mating. But the patchwork tom had never even considered the possibility of two male cats being able to mate together.

 _How are they doing that?_ He thought.

His ears were finely attuned now, and he waited for any more clues. He could barely pick it up, but Misto was whispering something to his partner in the afterglow of their breeding.  
  
_"I didn't hurt you, did I?"_ The tux asked in a hushed tone. A gentle laugh from the other tom followed.

_"You never do, Sparkles."_

Tumblebrutus' stomach dropped, and the blush on his face grew even stronger.

_There was no way..._

Tumblebrutus had heard quite enough now. He backed away and picked up his mouse - which had luckily not been stolen by a rat or an owl. He hurried up the plank with heavy footseps that probably gave away that he'd been listening, but right now he just needed to get into his den.

  
  
Tumble clambered into the nest and flopped down on his blankets. He didn't feel all that hungry anymore so he just placed the mouse on top of an empty paint can to eat later. He still hadn't quite recovered from what he'd just witnessed. Mr Mistoffelees - the Conjuring Magician, and the Rum Tum Tugger had been... _mating?_

Mating. _Mating,_  
  
He couldn't get his head around it. How did two toms mate? Tumble laid on his back and looked up at the pale slivers of moonlight that crept down into his den. Tentatively, he lightly stroked his fingers down his chest and to his abdomen. He'd never experienced the touch of a tom, at least, not in _that_ way. Did they hold each other? Did they kiss? 

Tumble tucked his other arm under his head and reached down to caress his inner thigh. His lips parted ever so slightly. He threaded his fingers through the soft fur down there, and kneaded the flesh until his arousal made itself known. Tumble smirked. He took his own growing hardness in his hand. He lazily started to masturbate; Touching himself to curious thoughts of how two toms were supposed to mate. His eyes quickly fell closed, and he parted his legs - getting himself comfortable before he began thrusting up into his own hand.

At first, he pictured Mr Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger. He could imagine Misto curving over Tugger's back - wrapping his arms under Tugger's body and biting into his scruff. He could see in his mind Tugger presenting himself in a, eager display of lordosis. But...

Tumblebrutus slowed his thrusts and took a moment to examine himself. _Where did they put it?_ Pretty soon, Tumble realised that there really was only one place it _could_ go. But he was nervous. He released his cock, and anxiously reached his hand to explore further down. He gave his balls a quick, gentle squeeze which sent shudders down his legs, before pressing his fingers against the solid flesh just beneath them. It was pleasant, but he was still unsure. He didn't really trust the idea of putting something inside himself like what he was imagining.  
Was that what they were doing? Was Misto breeding Tugger? It was an image that made Tumblebrutus blush wildly, and made his dick twitch for attention.

Carefully, he caressed his ass. It felt... weird and unaccepting. He tried to push in a finger, but he was going in dry, and it was almost impossible to get it in without hurting. He spat in his hand and lathered his fingers in spit before trying again. Maybe if it was wet like a queen it would be easier. He was right, it was a little easier. He was able to push one finger in, to about the second knuckle. He tried to explore, but the sensation of his own body clenched against his finger, and the odd feeling of intrusion didn't arouse him much. In fact, he felt quite uncomfortable, and removed his finger. If that really was how toms were supposed to mate, then Tugger really was taking one for the team. Tumble probably just had to do it more, and hope that he 'd get used to it. But - there and then, Tumble knew he wasn't quite ready to go much further with that little experiment. 

He pulled out the finger and felt relieved when the forgiven digit was removed. He returned his hand to his cock and continued to play with himself. His pace increased more and more. He tried to picture more positions that Misto and Tugger could have been in. Positions that didn't involve penetration. He could imagine Misto lying on top of Tugger, hooking the golden cat's legs under his arms, and pressing their hips together. Between them, their two erections would frot rhythmically. Tugger would whimper and keen under Misto's magical hands, and the magician would sparkle with pleasure, his fur lighting up like a clear night sky. Tumblebrutus was starting to get close.

In a blur of thoughts induced by his incoming orgasm, his mind raced to images of all the toms touching and rubbing against each other. He saw Plato with his hands all over Mungojerrie, he saw Alonzo sat yieldingly in Munkustrap's lap. He saw... He saw... _Pouncival_. He saw Pouncival smiling at him with that stupid, dopey grin. He saw him pushing Tumble's legs out further and settling between them - his cock sliding up to press against Tumblebrutus' own erection. Pounicval leaned far forward so that his head was resting in the crook of Tumblebrutus' neck. He would wrap his arms behind Tumble's back and he'd use this leverage to pull himself forward and back. He frotted affectionately against Tumble - their chests, stomachs, and cocks all making fiery contact. 

Tumble couldn't take it anymore. He bit down timidly on a bent finger and stifled a whispering gasp of Pouncival's name. Hot come dribbled from the tip of his cock onto his belly. Tumble continued to thrust with an unsteady rhythm, letting out a small, cracked moan with each finishing pump until he was empty. His legs shaked with pleasure. He turned his knees inwardly to shield his sensitive genitals from the cold night air. He laid there for a while - breathing deeply and touching his own body sinuously until he'd finally come down from his climax.

It wasn't until he'd brought himself back to reality that he realised what he'd just done, and his stomach suddenly twisted with guilt. Not only had he just spied on two mating cats, he'd also just touched himself to thoughts of almost every tom in the junkyard. Even worse, he'd finished on the fantasy of his best friend humping his dick. Tumble groaned in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd just done this. He sat up and began to lick at his stomach, cleaning himself up. He knew that the next morning would be a _nightmare;_ He'd have to look at the faces of every cat he'd jerked off to. And Pouncival... Why did he end on Pouncival? And why was Pounce with _him?_ All the other cats had just been with each other, he hadn't pictured Mungojerrie or George or Coricopat touching him. So why Pouncival?

He didn't want to think about it. This was all probably an overexcited fantasy brought about by some voyeurism. Surely, he'd be over it by the morning, this would just be a private, awkward event that he wouldn't ever disclose the details of. The mouse on the paint can looked no more appetizing now than it did before, and so he simply waved it off and slumped back down onto the blankets - burying his face into the fabric and trying his best to drift off into what he hoped would be an undisturbed, uncomplicated sleep.


End file.
